Unnamed
by BookRead
Summary: Okay this story will be named and have a proper summary when the second chapter goes up. Life had divided the tamers and they have finally come together again. But what is going on with Rika and Takato? RATING MAY CHANGE


**_AN - Heya, back again after a long time away. New story because I'm lost on the old. I think it's a bit more grown up than the last Digimon one I did. Hope you like._**

All that I'm Living For/Untouched/Unnamed

Chapter 1

Takato Matsuda yawned tiredly and shifted one of his arms to lie over his brown eyes in an attempt to block out the pain-in-the-butt sun that was invading his nap time. He was using his other arm as a pillow keeping his head and the springy grass beneath it from meeting.

The newly seventeen year old Digimon tamer had found himself unable to sleep the night before – he reasoned with himself that it was probably because he was excited about getting to hang out with all his best friends in the same place on the same day for once as that hadn't happened for almost two years. It was easy to see Henry, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta whenever he wanted because they went to the same school as him. The other two were harder to get a hold of - with Ryo working for his dad's company and going to college taking up all his time and Rika touring the world with her mother and grandmother. With Rika coming back to actually stay in Japan for a little while the whole group was finally going to get together.

Unfortunately the day was not running exactly to plan. The group was supposed to meet at 10.30 am in the park and then they would go for lunch at an American style diner in town. Ryo had called about an hour before the meet up time to say he was going to be late but it seemed he had finally turned up – Takato vaguely remembered greeting him before he had started trying to sleep and could hear the older boy coaching Kazu and Kenta in a Digimon card battle. He was trying not to listen to the lovey-dovey murmurings somewhere to his left that told him Henry and Jeri were definitely not part of the card game. Only one person missing and she had half an hour to turn up or she would miss lunch.

"Jeri would you phone Rika, ask her where the heck she is? My stomach is seriously begging for food over here." Kazu demanded all of a sudden.

Takato propped himself up on his elbows, finally giving up on sleep. He smirked, clearly Kazu had lost the game and was looking for a distraction.

"She's probably just on her way." Said Kenta reasonably, he then found himself quickly beaten down by his dear friend Kazu. "Call her Jeri. Please! Call Rika! Do it before he kills me!"

Jeri rolled her eyes and gracefully disentangled herself from Henry as she rummaged in her handbag for her mobile.

"Rika got held up and she says she'll meet us at the diner as soon as possible. Fifteen minutes tops." She said as she snapped her phone closed.

Takato laughed as Kenta choked on his milkshake suddenly. Eyes wide he stared at something over Takato's shoulder before letting out a low whistle. Still smirking the goggle-head turned around to look behind him.

"Wow Rika! When did you turn into a girl?" Kazu asked brashly.

Takato silently thanked whoever was listening that it was Kazu who voiced the thought that had been about to come flying out of his own mouth. No doubt Rika would murder him. Although the girl that was moving round to sit in the spare seat next to Kenta could not be Rika.

Gone was the spiked ponytail and the turtleneck t-shirt. Instead she had long, loose waves of red hair resting around her shoulders with blue long sleeved top. A thick black belt brought it in at the waist and she had on black jeans.

The red headed girl reached past Kenta and thumped his arm with her fist. Okay, now Takato could believe it was Rika.

He was staring at Rika. Rika who still liked to punch anyone who irritated her too much… Takato shook his head quickly to try and sort his head out a little.

It's just Rika and Rika has just come back from touring the world for years. She's just a little more grown up. Rika has red hair – he had always known that – it's just longer. Rika just smiled when she said hello to Jeri. That's okay, she's allowed to smile. It's just something he didn't used to see often.

He shook his head again, trying in vain to get his brain to catch up with his eyes.

Rika is just like she was before. Rika has hair, eyes, a nose and a mouth. Rika has ears, a neck and…

"What's up Goggle-head? Have you got fleas or something?" Rika asked suddenly.

Takato, who had been in the process of trying to shake the last forbidden and distinctly unfriendshippy thought out of his head, blinked and looked around the group again.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You've been shaking your head like you've got water in it since I arrived, what gives?" said Rika.

"Oh… just having an internal argument about what I want from the menu. You guys about ready to order?"

**_AN - So far so good? I actually have two semi-clear plans for this story but it all depends on the name you choose for it. It's either Untouched or All That I'm Living For. Please message me to vote!_**

**_X_**


End file.
